jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Czkawka1/Moje pierwsze
To moje pierwsze opowiadanie, wienc zależy mi na szczerych komentarzach. Napiszće co wam sie podoba a co nie. Kilka podstawowych informacji - Czkawka jest nielubiany w szkole - Czkawka jest synem prezydenta miasta Berk -jest Valka - wydarzenia dziejom sie we wspułczesnośći. -Z góry pszepraszam za błendy ortograficczne. ROZDZAŁ PIERWSZY Perspektywa narratora Czkawka stał pod klasą, pszy oknie i rysowaał w samotmośći. Nie żeby miał jakiś szczegulmy wybur. W szkole był popychadłem.Najbardziej jednak gnembiła go banda Sączysmarka, do kturej należeli Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka oraz Astrid.Właśnie w tej chwili się do niego zblizali -Sączysmark:witaj czkawuś!.To nasze miejsce! Czkawka bez słowazabrał swoje żeczy, ale gdy odchodził Sączysmark podłożył mu noge.W szyscy się roześmiali. Czkawka czerwony na twazy zebrał z podłogi swoje żeczy i poszedł do klasy. Perspektywa czkawki. Pewnie zastanawiacie sie dlaczego bylem takim popychadlen? Odpowieć jest prosta,z powodu swojego wyglądu. Bylem naprawde chuderlawy,rybi szkieletna dwuch nogach. Nie,zeby mi to jakos szczegulnie pszeszkadzalo,ale wieciejak to jest. W szkole obowionzuje prawo dzungli,wygra najsilniejszy,czyli na pewno nie ja.W końcu wruciłem do domu. - valka: o,już jesteś?obiad będzie za godzine - czkawka:dobrze mamo. - valka:tata musiał zostać dziś dłużej w pracy ,wróci wieczorem. - czkawka:rozumiem Mój ojciec jest prezydentem miasta berk. Zdziwieni? Pewnie zastanawiaciesię dlaczego w takim razie byłem nie lubiany w szkole.Odpowiedź jest prosta,nikt o tym nie wiedział.Nikomu o tym nie mówiłem, ponieważ zaraz znalazło by się wielu takichktórzy kolegowali by się zemną dla sławy.Poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Wyglądał jak pokój normalnego nastolatka ztom różnicom, że cała ściana pokryta była rysunkami. Niektórepszedstawiały krajobrazy,rodzinę,lub sąsiadów. Czkawka miał talent więcrysunki były bardzo realistyczne. większość rysunków przedstawiałajednak pięknom,długowłosą blondynkę o niebieskich oczach. Była toAstrid. Rysunki przedstawiały ją na korytarzu,w ławce szkolnej,nachodniku. Czkawce najbardziej jednak podobał się rysunek na którym Astrid stała uśmiechnięta, a zanią w cieniu czkawka z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach.Kochał Astrid od pierwszej klasy gimnazjum,kiedy dołączyła do ich klasy. Mimo że była w bandzie Sączysmarka i tak jak oni gnębiła go, on nadal czuł do niej sympatie. Nigdy jednak nie odważył się jej o tym powiedzieć, wiedząc że by go wyśmiała. Nastempnego dnia.Perspektywa Astrid. Kolejny dzień w szkole. Jak zwykle reszta się spóźnia i muszę na nichczekać .stoję przy wejściu i patrze na innych uczniów. Do szkoły wchodziczkawka. Podstawiam mu nogę,zaliczył widowiskową glebę. Wstał i nic niemówiąc poszedł dalej. Każdy na jego miejscu by się wkurzył,albodoniósł nauczycielom. Ale widać ta ofiara losu nawet na to niema odwagi.W końcu przyszli. -sączysmark: Kotku,czekałaś na mnie? Po chwili leżał na podłodze rozłożony po potężnym ciosie w szczękę. -astrid:Nie nazywaj mnie tak!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać z Sączysmaka, ale najbardziej Mieczyk i Szpadka Sączysmark mruknoł coś pod nosem i wstał. Na wychowawczej pani od matematyki ( nasza wychowawczyni ) powiedziała żeaby podnieść poziom nauki, gorsi uczniowie bendom uczyć się odlepszych. Zaczęła dzielić uczniów w pary, w końcu powiedziała-pani:astrid hofferson będziesz uczyć się od Czkawki. Perspektytwa Czkawki. Zamurowało mnie,dosłownie. Mam uczyć Astrid. Nie moce w to uwierzyć.Zerkam na astrid,siedzi osłupiała a po chwili posyła mi spojrzenie mogącezabić. Po chwili pani pani mówi żeby wźieli to na poważnie bo zatydzień wielki test. a ten kto go nie Zaliczy nie pojedzie na wycieczkę Na przerwie Astrid podchodzi do mnie i mówi z wściekłość -astrid:u ciebie o 16. Przestraszony przytakuje,a po chwili Astrid odchodzi. W mojej głowie trwaistna gonitwa myśli,w tym ta by biec do domu i schować szybko rysunki. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Po zakończeniu lekcji, pobiegłem szybko do domu, i za czołem szybkoodklejać rysunki na których była Astrid. ,. W tym samym momencie, usłyszałemdzwonek do drzwi. Szybko wrzuciłem je pod łóżko i pobiegłem do drzwi. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Pierwsze co mnie zdziwiło, to to że dom czkawki przypominał wille.Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że czkawka jest tak bogaty. Ciekawe czymzajmują się jego rodzice?. Zadzwoniłam do drzwi. Otworzyła mi mama czkawki. -Valka: Słucham? -Astrid: Jest czkawka? W tym momencie podszedł do drzwi -czkawka: Mamo, to jest Astrid. -Valka: jesteś jego dziewczynom? Zatkało mnie. Spojrzałam na Czkawke, i zobaczyłam na jego twarzy zażenowanie. -czkawka: Mamo!!! Będę dawał jej tylko korepetycje. -valka: Szkoda, tak słodko razem wyglądacie. -czkawka: Mamo!!! -valka: Dobrze już dobrze, porozmawiamy o tym później. Całej tej rozmowie przysłuchiwałam się, z coraz większym trudem hamującśmiech.Poszliśmy do pokoju czkawki. Całom ścianę pokrywały rysunki. Aleniektóre miejsca wyglądały, jakby ktoś odczepił kilka rysunków i to w pośpiechu.Postanowiła zapytać o to później Czkawke. -czkawka: Przepraszam cię za mamę. Ona czasami.... -Astrid: Niema o czym mówić W tym momencie do pokoju wpadło coś czarnego. Rzuciło się na Czkawke, izaczęło go lizać po twarzy. Czkawka ze śmiechem zrzucił to z siebie. -czkawka: Przestań, wiesz że to się nie spiera. -Astrid: Co to jest?. -czkawka: Mój pies, czarny terier rosyjski. Nazywa się Szczerbatek. -Astrid: Dlaczego akurat tak? -czkawka: Gdy go dostałem nie miał jeszcze zębów. Zaczęłam głaskać psa, który z rozkoszom poddał się pieszczotom. -Astrid: Słodki. Po kilku minutach zabawy, czkawka zabrał psa na duł, abyśmy moglisię trochę pouczyć. Gdy zostałam sama, zauważyłam kartkę wystającą zpod Łurzka. Z czystej ciekawość podniosłam ją. To co zobaczyłam bardzo mnie zdziwiło. Rysunek przedstawiał... mnie! Na rysunku siedziałam pochylona nad podręcznikiem w ławce szkolnej. Rysunek był bardzo szczegułowy. Pomyślałam że pomyśle nad tym później. Szybko schowałam rysunek do kieszeni. Chwile później do pokoju wpadł czkawka. -czkawka: Możemy już brać się do nauki. Uczylśmy się dwie godziny. Wracając do domu, cały czas myślałam o czkawce. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Dziś wielki dzień. Dziś piszemy test, który zaważy o tym kto pojedzie, akto zostanie.Pani zaczyna rozdawać testy. Jedno spojrzenie rozwiało cały mój stres.Pytania niebyły trudne, przynajmniej dla mnie. Skończyłem pisać 20 minutprzed czasem. Spojrzałem na Astrid, myślę że dobrze jej idzie.Rozglądając się dalej po klasie zauważyłem, że poza mną skończyłtylko śledzik. Natomiast Mieczyk i Sączysmark wyglądali, jakby pytaniabyły napisane po chińsku. Po jakimś czasie pani kazała nam odłożyćdługopisy, szpadce natomiast kazała zebrać testy od całej klasy. Naprzerwie podeszłem do Astrid. -czkawka: Jak ci poszło? -Astrid: Myślę że nieźle. Powiedziała po czym się do mnie uśmiechnęła. Następnego dnia w szkole pani ogłosiła, że ma już wyniki. Panirozdała poprawione testy po czym powiedziała. -pani: Osoby które wyczytam zdały test i mogą jechać na wycieczkę .Astrid zdała!!! Z bandy Sączysmarka zdał jeszcze śledzik i.......bliźniaki!! Jak udało im się prześlizgnąć przez test, nazawsze zastanie tajemnicą. A wiecie co jest najlepsze? Sączysmark nie zaliczył!!! Tydzień w górach bez Sączysmarka!! Zapowiada się bardzoudany wjazd. Jako że była to nasza ostatnia lekcja, poszłem do szatniwziąć swoje żeczy. Koło szatni spotkałem Astrid, całą wskowronkach. Podeszła do mnie i powiedziała -Astrid: Dziękuje!!!! Po czym szybko mnie pocałowała. Mimo że trwało to ułamek sekundy,dla mnie mogło trwać całą wieczność. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Ledwo powstrzymywałam śmiech, patrząc na jego minę. Niemal widziałamyśli kotłujące się w jego głowie by w końcu powiedzieć -czkawka: Yyyyyy..... Parsknęłam śmiechem, musiał się zorientować jak głupio to zabrzmiało bo powiedział -czkawka: Yyyy Nie ma za co! Uśmichnełam się,po czym wyszłam ze szkoły. Kolejny next powinien pojawić się jutro. Kmentujcie co wam się podoba a co nie. Rozdział 3 perspektywa Astrid. Cały dzień upłynął mi na pakowaniu. Następnego dnia wraz z całąklasą, czekaliśmy na autokar. Przyszedł czkawka. -Astrid: Cześć. -Czkawka: Cześć. Powiedział po czym się do mnie uśmiechnął.Podjechał autokar. Wchodziliśmy po pojedynczo. Ja wchodziłam ostatnia.Jak zwykle ostatnie wolne miejsce było obok czkawki. Nie przejmując siętym, usiadłam obok niego. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI. Ktoś usiadł obok mnie. Nie spojrzałem nawet kto to. Wiedziałem że usiadł tu dlatego że nie miał wyboru. Ktoś to wogule czyta? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania